


Graveyard Queen

by trashcangimmick



Series: Psycho for Your Love [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Wet & Messy, You Gotta Write the Gross Porn You Wanna See in the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: As it turns out, Maya kinda gets off on violence. Krieg is a runaway freight train of blood and gore. So... she's gonna ride him.





	Graveyard Queen

**Author's Note:**

> [Psychobilly is the only remedy for my Kreig/Maya feelings.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBdY4IVDud8)

It’s not a love story. Nothing that happens on Pandora could ever be that gentle. In a certain light, it makes sense. Hell. Meeting a nice, normal person and getting caught up in a generic whirlwind romance would be a weird thing for a vault hunter to do. If you really think about it, maybe it’s less fucked up that Maya is getting down and dirty with another hunter. So what if said hunter is a psycho that won’t shut up about meat?

 

In some capacity, it still kinda makes Maya feel like a piece of shit. Krieg obviously has a few of his mental faculties left. He’s intelligent enough to make a hell of a fighting partner. But he also can’t hold an actual conversation, and his ability to give informed consent is dubious at best. 

 

It’s hard to really care when she’s got him pinned on the floor, all sweaty, panting and covered in blood from massacring a bandit camp. Twitchy as ever. Staring up at her out of that psycho mask through his one good eye. He’s a very tall drink of water. Nothing but rippling muscle and feral tendencies. 

 

“PULVERIZE ME GLORIOUS DEATH MAIDEN!” He cackles. It really shouldn’t send those shivers of heat through Maya’s core. But he grabs at her thighs and ass, leaving a trail of sticky red as he gropes her, and she’s almost wet enough to soak through her armor.

 

Maya has more than a few screws loose herself, as it turns out. Watching Krieg leap through the air and bury a buzz axe into some poor sucker’s head gets her hot. Watching him rip skags in half with his bare hands makes her heart race. He’s a runaway freight train of violence and chaos, and she’s gonna ride him straight to hell.

 

She sits back enough to unbuckle his pants. Whatever the Etherium did to the rest of his body, it also did to his dick. The thing is a fucking monster. If she were less ambitious, or less of a straight up thrill-seeker, she probably would have bolted the first time she got a good look. As it is, she can’t strip out of her gear fast enough. Krieg doesn’t help exactly. He just runs his calloused, freakishly large hands over every new piece of skin that’s exposed. Smearing her with the slowly drying gore of his most recent victims. 

 

Maya grabs the base of Krieg’s pulsing cock to hold it steady as she rubs it between the lips of her dripping pusy. Teasing him just a little. He grunts and squeezes her tits, but doesn’t push anything. As loud as he normally is, Krieg doesn’t talk so much when they hook up. He just stares at her in silence, which really should be more creepy than it is.

 

It’s hard not to wonder what’s going on in that addled head of his. Wonder if he follows her around like a sick puppy because he’s come to consider her his territory or if he is capable of more complex emotions. He certainly goes out of his way to defend her. Whether or not they’re even in a combat situation. He gets extra violent with any shitbag that tries to touch her. It doesn’t make him a whole lot of friends–punching Axton in the face at the bar because Mr. Turret dick is a handsy drunk.  But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find it equal parts hilarious and carnally intriguing. She never figured herself for the sort of girl that just wants a big, stupid lug to pound his chest and throw rocks in the air for her attention. But life on Pandora is full of profoundly weird surprises.

 

No matter how often they fuck, it’s always a stretch. Maya sinks down slowly, focusing on breathing. Krieg holds still. Or, y’know, obviously does his best not to move. The first few times Maya had to phase-lock him mid coitus because he just wanted to piston in and out of her like a goddamned animal. But Krieg is a pretty astute learner where his dick is concerned. He’s come to understand that Maya is in charge and things will go much better for him if he just lies there and takes it.

 

Soon enough, she’s settled on him. Incredibly full. Too hot under the skin. Krieg's hands are shaking just a little, clutching her hips tight enough to leave bruises. He must want to lift her up and pull her back down like a sex doll. Sometimes she’s in the mood for it. But not right now. Instead she starts up a slow, dirty grind, letting Krieg slide in and out of her at a pace that barely even counts as fucking. He groans, deep and desperate. 

 

“HURT ME MORE!”

 

Maya can’t help but smile. She gets it. Slow, teasing pleasure can be more unbearable than a knife to the chest. Especially for Krieg. The fucker will rip chunks out of himself as a combat tactic. 

 

She speeds up a little, but nowhere near where he wants. She’s been painfully horny all day. Watching him run around, shirtless in the hot sun. She wants to make him suffer.

 

Maya rakes her nails down Krieg’s ridiculously chiseled chest. Leaving red marks that linger, even if she doesn’t quite draw blood. Krieg can’t help himself. He bucks his hips. Thrusting up into her so very deep. It almost knocks the wind out of her. 

 

“Asshole,” Maya laughs, breathless and not half as menacing as she wants to sound. 

 

“I’M NEVER SORRY.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She smiles even wider. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Maya braces her hands on Krieg's chest and goes to town. Bouncing on his dick hard and fast. He all but shrieks with elation. 

 

The plan is to get him right to the edge and then stop. Maybe even let him go over just enough to ruin everything. It’s a good plan. Maybe even a great one. Except Krieg throws a wrench in it by doing something he’s never done before.

 

One of his hands slips down from its place on her hip. Next thing she knows, he’s dragging a wide thumb across her clit. The shock of pleasure is enough to knock her off balance. Her hips stutter. An embarrassing moan leaps from her throat. And that, apparently, just throws gasoline on the fire. Because Krieg doesn’t stop. He picks up a steady rhythm. Moving his thumb just right, so it sends electric sparks shooting up her spine. 

 

Everything is a blur of heat and desperation. There’s a filthy slick noise every time Maya slams down. She’s not even upset that Kreig is coming up to meet her. She can feel herself tensing. Her goddamned thighs are trembling. She is consumed with the sort of urgency that seems like it might kill her if she doesn’t get off in the next thirty seconds.

 

Krieg applies just a little more pressure, and that’s it. Maya shakes apart with a scream and an almost embarrassing gush of liquid. Krieg has made her squirt before. He’s so big, it seems to increase the chances by a factor of ten or so. But still. There’s a sizeable puddle on his thighs now. Maya hasn’t even caught her breath before Krieg starts rocking into her again. It’s surprisingly gentle, considering how strung out and oversensitive she currently feels. But she just lets him keep moving. Pulling her hips down to meet his thrusts. She’s too zonked out to actively participate at the moment.

 

_ “Messy, pretty lady…” _ a whisper for Krieg is normal speaking volume. But it still sounds soft, almost hesitant. He’s rubbing her clit again. Edging that line of pleasure and overstimulation. Maya can’t decide if she wants to press closer or jerk away. 

 

Something is building again. Way too fast. 

 

“I want to bathe in the fluids!” Louder, but still shy of shouting. Almost coherent enough to be frightening. 

 

Maya throws her head back and moans. She starts to match Krieg’s thrusts. She’s tingling all over like someone decided to take a cattle prod to her nervous system. 

 

It’s sudden. An unexpected burst of speed, and then Krieg shudders to a halt, emptying himself inside her. He tends to produce a lot of jizz. Sometimes she can feel it dripping out for hours after the fact. She doesn’t try to move off right away. Mostly because the idea of keeping herself plugged up and full of Krieg’s spunk is hot on levels Maya really doesn’t want to contemplate.

 

Krieg is scrabbling with the straps on his mask. Almost like he’s trying to take it off. Which… Maya hasn’t ever seen him take it off before. She barely has time to get nervous before he manages to yank the mask about halfway up his face, exposing a strong, angular jaw, and a pair of plush lips. She’s always kind of assumed his face would be fucked up. But it looks pretty normal.

 

Next thing she knows, Krieg has lifted her off his dick and into the air. She squirms, halfway ready to protest, before he sets her down again. Right over his mouth. Knees splayed on either side of his head. 

 

She gets with the program when he flicks his tongue out and starts to slurp the sticky mixture of their mutual ejaculate out of her pussy. Like most things about Krieg, it’s kind of gross and primally appealing. Then he starts tonguing her clit. Any thoughts of repulsion fly out the window. Before too long, she’s grinding against his face. Whimpering and begging in a manner entirely unbecoming for a bloodthirsty badass. 

 

Krieg grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them apart. All it takes is one finger brushing against her hole, and Maya falls apart. Coating Krieg’s face in slick. 

 

It seems like he wants to keep going, but she honestly can’t take it. Her legs are jelly, but she manages to flop down and sprawl across the dirt floor beside him. She’s filthy. Covered in blood, dust and sex juice. Somehow, the utter disgustingness of it all is what makes it so great.

 

Krieg rolls onto his side, dick still hanging out, and starts gently tracing his fingers down her body. He can be a little clingy after sex. Not exactly a cuddler. But he always wants to keep touching her as much as possible. 

 

“Good work, team.” Maya pats Krieg on the shoulder, still breathless in the afterglow.

 

“NIPPLE SALAD!”

 

“Nipple salad, indeed.”


End file.
